


Late Night for a Change

by JoyBooth



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyBooth/pseuds/JoyBooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho is trying to have a quiet night at home, when who should turn up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night for a Change

It was almost midnight when Kimball Cho heard his doorbell ring. It had been a long day. The last thing he wanted to deal with was so idiot at the wrong house. He dragged his feet all the way to the door, hoping whoever would be gone by the time he got there. Wrenching the door open he came face to face with Agent Michelle Vega.

"Cho," she said calmly, looking over his shoulder as if to ask for an invitation.

"What are you doing here?" he asked stepping closer to block her view.

"I was in the neighborhood."

"But how do you even know where I live?" he asked narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Jane," she answered simply.

"Why would he do that?"

"He convinced me that you needed me."

Kimball was dumbfounded. He starred at her for almost a minute wondering what Jane's game was now.

"So, are you going to invite me in?" she asked eventually.

"Why would I do that?"

"Cho," she paused to look him right in the eyes. "Invite me in."

He frowned but stepped back an inch so she could get by.

"This is a nice place. You have a nice little yard and everything," she commented as she looked around the living room.

"Property values here are a lot better than California. It was a good investment. Now, are you going to tell me why Jane sent you here?" he asked sounding more than a little irritated as she made herself at home on his couch.

"I think you know why I'm here," she answered.

"Vega, I don't know what Jane was thinking, but you shouldn't be here," he said gently, not moving from his position by the front door.

"The way I see it, it's the age thing, right?" she asked, returning to stand a little too close to him. He took a step back.

"Among other things," he replied averting his eyes as Summer past through his memories.

"You think you are protecting me by staying away, just like when you wouldn't let me help with the thing between Peterson and Abbott," she continued a little annoyed herself at his heavy-handedness.

"Well, you did end up crashing your car," he grumbled, glaring at her.

"I was STALLING him, and it worked didn't it?"

"You could have been hurt."

"I was in a slow speed fender bender. This," she gestured at him wildly, before her hands fell back to her sides. "This is exactly what I told Jane would happen. Do you know what I see when I look at you and I, Kimball?"

Cho's eyes widened, but before he could say anything she continued.

"I see a grown man and a grown woman who are attracted to one another. Because that is what I am Kimball Cho, a grown woman. I am 27 years old. I have lived and I have loved. I have saved lives and I have taken lives. Jason Wylie is dead. He died when he was 25 years old. None of us are sure what tomorrow will bring, but I am not some china doll that needs your protecting. I am an agent with the FBI and I am your equal, Sir," she added the last word with a glare.

Immediately he was closing the space between them. She thought she had taken it too far and that he was going throw her out, until he spoke.

"I told you not to call me sir," he whispered, the moment before he pressed her against the door and kissed her like he had wanted to for so long. Eventually she wrapped her legs around him, and he carried her to the couch. When they came apart for air, he realized what he was doing.

"We can't. Abbott gave me his job. I am going to be your boss," he frowned, pulling away.

"But you're not my boss tonight," she answered pulling the black dress she still had on over her head. His eyes were immediately drawn from her challenging eyes down to her soft lips and then to the bumblebee tattoo under her heart.

"It covers the scar from when I got shot in Kandahar," she explained when she noticed where his eyes were. Sure enough as he ran his thumb over it, he could feel the scar underneath.

"You never know what tomorrow will bring," he whispered. She leaned up on her elbows to kiss him again, and they didn't stop until they both saw stars.


End file.
